


Flufftober drabbles to sooth the SOUL

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr Needs a Hug, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Emotional Flowey (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Parent W. D. Gaster, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Queen Toriel (Undertale), Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), skelepreg, theres a baby in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: It's been a long hard year for all of us. So take some fluffy drabbles to tide you over! Lots of pairings so check the titles.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Sans/Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 164
Kudos: 122





	1. Afterdeath- coffee shop au

**Author's Note:**

> They are varying size drabbles but I hope you like them

As Death, Reaper could go anywhere in the multiverse. There were very little places he couldn't be. Death after all was inevitable to all living things and life thrived in mass in every world.    
  
But he always found himself returning to one little shop. A hole in the wall that smelled heavenly of sweets and coffee. That was filled with the quite murmuring of couples whispering sweet nothings to each other or workers clicking away at their laptops. For once it wasn’t work that drew him here. It was him.   
  
A small skeleton monster that owned the little shop known as “Save Screen”. A gathering place for those seeking peace. The little skeleton, Geno, sported bandages around half his face and a bizarre birthmark across his chest that everyone wondered about but no one had the guts to ask. The petite Geno packed quite a lot of attitude in his frame and was perfectly in his right to ban others for prying.    
  
There was just something about him that lured Reaper in like a moth to flame. Every night after work, Reaper would come and hover over the crowd to absorb the soft warmth. The music in that background, the smells of coffee he craved but had no nerve to buy. Even those tiny little bite sized treats everyone fawned over with their cameras. All of it became his safe space and today Reaper needed it.   
  
His job was hard. He left those that died peaceful deaths to his brother to escort. The “nicer” ends. He couldn’t bear to see his brother’s smile wilt every time he had to pick up a newborn’s soul from where they had been dumped or see the broken and battered body of a woman trying to make ends meet. Reaper handled that and more. The angry Souls that came at him violently, that made him swipe his scythe through them, sending them into the afterlife forcefully instead of guiding them tenderly like Respite could.    
  
Today was a day of wrongful Deaths and there was enough blood that Reaper felt he would never be clean again. His hands shook, or maybe it was his entire body, but the longer he was there the better he felt.   
  
Until the music shut off and he opened his eyes. The talking was gone, the store was empty sans one small skeleton who was looking right at him with two mugs of coffee and a slice of cake.   
  
“If you’re done being a creep get down here and introduce yourself” Geno grumbled and flicked one cup toward him. Death took a sip and moaned at the bitter caffeine that slithered down his throat. He demolished the cake in record time and professed his adoration to the mortal. Crowing when he got a bright red blush in return and another cup placed before him.    
  
How the mortal saw him, he doesn’t know but he thanked any God that was listening because unbeknownst to him, this would be the first step toward true happiness for them both.    



	2. Gaster kept his promise- New Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster meets his new born son for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has angst!

“We did it”   
  
_ “We finally did it…” _   
  
Gaster beheld the tiny life he and his beloved made together. Little Comic Sans slept peaceful in his Sire’s cupped hands. Sans had a soft smile on his jaws, his small hands opening and closing in the air, kneading peacefully.    
  
“It took so long, i’m so sorry”   
  
It was hard Underground. So many Monsters had fallen down and birth rates had declined rapidly. Every inch they dug into the solid mountain face brought new hardships but Gaster and his beloved had promised each other that once the war was over they would have a child.    
  
_ “Let me see…” _ _   
_ _   
_ Gaster held up his son at the voice’s behest. Held him up to a flower adorned urn filled with dust. Now several pinches less. His hands steady but missing palm throbbing on his left hand where the rounded skull of his son rested solidly. There had been so many failures. So many times the Soul did not take and Gaster would need to take more and more from his beloved to try again.   
  
_ “You’ll take care of him right my love? Once I'm gone?” _   
  
He nodded to the voice only he could hear. To the person who was no longer there. To a promise he made before the Mages and the fighting. Gaster pulled Sans in tight, switching the impossibly small infant to one hand so he could lay his palm flat on his paper strewn desk. Blueprints of all kinds to provide food and light to the Underground. Hope to the monsters.   
  
All in the name of his family.    
  
“I will, I promise”   
  
No voice answered him this time. She was finally at rest.    



	3. alphyne- College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art, anime and magical girls? Let's see how our monsters tackle it.

Ebott University offered dozens of courses for knowledge seekers along with many amenities such as dorms. Dorm life was part of the experience and such could be either good or bad. For two young women, dorm life had opened up a whole new experience for them.   
  
From an odd friendship that developed over a shared course, introduction of anime and manga arts, and a love of said subject it soon budded into a loving relationship. Of nicknames, and rants to small hidden kisses and midnight giggling over who was the better waifu.    
  
Both found themselves working together on a group project. They were covering their favorite trope in anime. Magical Girls, and were tasked to draw their partners in their own style as the aforementioned trope.    
  
Now, not many knew but their styles varied differently from their personalities.    
  
Undyne was on her sixth ribbon train. She kept looking up at Alphys then back down to her sketchbook. Back and forth. The slope of one shoulder, the curve on one claw, The blush in her cheeks and the sparkle in the lizard monster's eyes. All lovingly drawn under layers of silk ruffles, intricate lace work and a near wedding train of ribbons. Alphys alter self looked not unlike a bride on her wedding day...wielding a battle axe.    
  
Alphy’s on the other hand had said hands covered in charcoal and was frantically kneading her eraser. Heavy detailed lines, long jagged streaks. Eyes of fire with fang and claw, Undyne was battle ready. Decked in full armor, lasers from her eyes and fire in her path she looked like the embodiment of a War Goddess come to save her princess and raze the ground of which her enemy once stood.    
  
“Alright nerd, im done!” With an eye crinkling grin Undyne flipped her notebook and showed her girlfriend her masterpiece. It was messy, a bit unproportionate but every line was love.    
  
“M-me too!” Alphys showed hers back. It was smudged and dark but Undyne was a hero down to each errant scribble.    
  
“YOOOO!!”   
  
“Oh-h wow!”   
  
They grabbed each other’s books and gushed unintelligibly. Croons of ‘I'm so pretty!’ And roars of ‘I look bad ass!’ were quickly silenced by repeated slamming on the wall from their much suffering neighbor. It was past midnight and they had exams in the morning!   
  
With two good natured thumps back, Undyne snickered at her girlfriend’s euphoric look and tugged her to the bathroom. They had to wash off the pencil shavings before bed. Last time it looked like a black and white murder scene on the sheets.   
  
They were so gonna ace that assignment...if she could get Alphys to let it go.   



	4. Fake Dating- Kustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really think they are smooth.

  1. “Eat the fu- I mean, eat the fry _Honey_ ” Red crooned forcibly while shoving the mustard drenched starch stick against San’s grimace clenched teeth. With a glare, he was let in. Sans’ eyes promised retribution later. For now they had a ruse to keep up.  
  
When Papyrus and Edge started dating, as overprotective older siblings, both Sanses banded together to stalk their siblings on each date. From the movie theaters to skating rinks they hid under seats and in gum infested bleachers. Inevitably, when they were caught, they scrambled for a defense under their siblings growing ire before Sans vomited the excuse that got them stuck in this situation.  
  
He claimed they were there on a date too! And, haven’t stopped suffering since. Now he and Red had to pretend to be lovey dovey every time their brother’s looked over at them. Cuddling on the couch, sharing snacks and even on one, never spoken of, occasion taking a nap in one another’s arms.   
  
“Let me feed you too Sweetie” Sans sang back, shoving his own ketchup slathered fries by the fistful into Red’s yelling mouth. Growling they ground their heads together hissing at each other to stop messing around. How were they going to keep an eye on their bros if the other was being so stupid!   
  
Lost in their argument neither noticed Papyrus and Edge calmly eating their own food while they watched them make fools of themselves.   
  
“When do you think they will admit they like each other?”  
  
“At this rate? When they are yelling ‘I do’ at each other on the altar. Pig-headed fools”  
  





	5. Celebration- Asgoriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fires of her anger had cooled into annoyance.

“I am still mad at you.” Toriel sips her champagne while she leaned casually along the terrace railing.    
In one year they had not only assimilated to surface life but gained full independence and citizenship. Frisk, her child and the ambassador, was an unstoppable force. Almost as if the child knew already what to say toward each person that spoke against them. They verbally danced around the men and women who opposed their life on the surface until all their goals were reached and bypassed.   
  
The Monsters were throwing a massive party in response. Dual celebrations for their one year anniversary and the happy news on their new solid places in the world.    
  
Toriel as the Monster Queen had made her speeches and mingled her way through her subjects and friends but found herself alone under the night sky or well, not completely alone.   
  
Asgore, her estranged husband, had sought refuge on the same terrace. His hulking form doubling in on himself once she approached. He looked like an abused animal awaiting the next punishment and to be fair Toriel had soundly beat him with her words and mannerism this past year.    
  
He was a foolish man who did a foolish thing but Toriel can’t help but to look at him lovingly at times. Asgore was still the warrior and diplomat she remembered and it bothered her to see his shoulders hunch forward and his tall body curl in at the very sight of her.    
  
“I know.” Finally, he replied to her barbs and again it wasn’t to defend himself or his sins. He just accepted her attacks and let her continue on.    
  
“Are you just going to just stand there then?” She turned to him. Took him in and watched as he stepped back. He was here first but he was going to give her his safe haven. Downing the rest of her drink she grabbed him by the horn and brought him down into a forceful kiss.    
  
“T-toriel?” The hope and confusion oozed from the stuttered word.    
  
“I’m still mad at you but I do still love you more”    
  
Perhaps the couples counseling that Frisk suggested would help. She was angry beyond all doubt but it hurt to see her lover cowed at the sight of her and she really did miss him.   
  
Toriel pulled him into another kiss and ignored the whooping she could hear from the nearby bushes that sounded suspiciously like her pun friend, his brother, the captain, her girlfriend and Frisk clapping away.    



	6. Swapfell bros- hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black tries to do something special for Slim and gets hurt in the process.

  
“Hwurts” Black lisped out around his missing front teeth. He had wanted to help his brother scavenge the dump for some new things. Maybe find one of the Science books Slim liked to read when they were secure and able to relax. Maybe even some extra food for the night but, he hadn’t watched his footing and ended up getting caught knee deep in the refuse.   
Scared of being trapped and an easy target, Black had struggled. Clamping his jaw when metal rubbed harshly at his patella or what felt like barbed wire or broken plastic sawed at his ankles. He wanted to call out to his brother but making too much noise would attract any nearby scavengers. He was lucky Slim found him quickly. His big brother was always looking over him.   
  
It took hours of careful digging to free Black’s now bleeding leg out but any faster would have possibly toppled everything on them and neither would have been able to dig their way free from that.    
  
Slim had carried Black through the echo flower fields and squirreled them away by the Temmie village in their ‘home’. It was a lifted cave that was mostly covered by a boulder. They were thin enough as skeletons to slide through the crevice and it was hard to even see the opening in the darkness of Waterfall.    
  
“I know it hurts Buddy but this will help” Slim comforted his younger brother. He dabbed what was left of the healing cream he had managed to swipe last week on the worse of Black’s wounds. His brother had managed to cut himself up good. The smaller skeleton wouldn’t be walking steadily for days to come either way. “Just relax. I got you”    
  
Once the bandages were in place and several kisses on Black’s leg to chase the pain away, Slim carried his softly crying brother to their bed and rocked him gently. Just like he did when Black was fussing as a baby. Gently back and forth he hummed a tune he both remembered and didn’t.    
  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…” Black’s eyes began to droop until his head dropped down against Slim’s chest over his Soul and the tears stopped. Slim had been so worried when he couldn’t see Black anymore and thought the worst. They couldn’t keep living like this. With a deep breath he looked over at the paper he had found in the dump. Tomorrow he would join the Royal Guard as a sentry. Housing and pay was guaranteed for them. Black wouldn’t have to fear for his life ever again. No more dumpster diving or garbage scrounging.    



	7. Dancing- Reader/mafia fell papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dance with your husband under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss is the name I use for Mafiafell Papyrus

Neither one of you could swing or lindy hop like you used to but, oh, could you both sway. Under the full moon and stars, surrounded by your much loved garden and by the pond you both built, you danced.   
  
Boss with his head buried in your hair. Not nearly as full or long like it used to be when you were young and his bones felt thin and brittle in your wrinkled hand but the night was still magical.    
  
The old radio was still working, playing your wedding song. Strong working hands cupped your hips while you held on fiercely around his shoulders your legs shaking from happiness and weakness.    
  
So many years now you’ve been together. Lord only knows all the ups and downs. The children you both adopted, the adventures you both had, the faces that came and left. 

  
When you pulled back to look into his eyes they were still as red and fierce as they were when you went to the old crooners bar for a pick me up after a hard break up. You ignored the comments about ‘Mafia’ and ‘gangs’ maybe you went there with sad intentions but when you bumped into him the first time the world had melted away. The same song playing the first time you met.    
  
“Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more…” Boss sings to you. That same deep gravely timber that tickles your insides like butterfly wings. Like Frank Sinatra himself was giving you, his only audience, a show.    
  
Tomorrow would be a grand party of sons and daughters coming over for a meal. News and stories of how the old group was doing and how the city was fairing but the night was young and slightly yellowed bones looked fresh and white, while your smile was full and your eyes glittering.    
  
“Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease” you sang back to him. The wind carrying your voices into the sky.    



	8. Clothes, Swap bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is to help you laugh

“Don’t worry sweety, I’ll find your Daddy for you”   
  
At this point, Blue felt like his palm was going to glue itself to his face. This wasn’t the first time he’s been mistaken for a child at the mall but this woman had single handedly made this one the worst every time she opened her mouth.    
  
She was babbling to the security guard how she had found him wandering, shopping, in the nearest novelty clothes store and completely believed his “parent” was a degenerate of the worst kind and demanded his father was arrested. She had first assumed he had a “whore of a mother’ but Blue had loudly stated he didn’t have a mom and honestly she wouldn’t have heard anything else he said. The scandalized look on her face and higher pitched screeching was making his skull ring.    
  
“Ma’am please I am an-” She interrupted him again by crooning false platitudes at him that she will fix everything before turning around on the poor security guard and stressing how much his “imaginary” dad should go to jail.    
  
“Blue! There you are!” Stretch came over while frantically waving his hand. He looked like a man possessed. His clothes were disheveled. He even had his sweater barely hanging off his waist in a sloppy knot. He had probably left the dressing room, found Blue missing and ran across the mall in search of him. They had been shopping together after Blue lost a bet to him. Blue had finished but Stretch was taking forever like always.    
  
“You’re the father?! How dare you! How could you leave such a precious little boy lost in a filthy mall like this? He could be abducted ! He could be-”   
  
“Wait, what? He’s not my son. He’s my husband!”    
  
After all this, Blue couldn’t resist but to cheekily hold out his shirt and read it out loud.   
  
“I yam!”   
  
It took a moment but the security guard got it and lost his composure for Stretch’s shirt said    
“He’s my little sweet potato.”   
  
Stars, she was so angry when she stomped away.    



	9. Rainy Day- PuppyMoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't think this through very well!

“Shit shit shit”   
  
“There! left, go left!”    
  
They had gotten caught in a sudden rainstorm while out at their local park. Cash and Puppy were having a nice stroll as a date. Something to get out of the house and away from their loud brothers but calm enough that Puppy wouldn’t get overly anxious.   
  
The local park was a small plot of land that was open for the community to plant flowers and play. It even had a small pond they liked to come to and feed the ducklings. Which would have been what they were doing until the sky cracked open and unleashed torrents of rain.    
  
Lucky enough one of the gazebos was unoccupied and they were able to settle themselves underneath it for sanctuary. But, there were casualties.   
  
“My cig” Cash lamented the loss of his ever present lit stick. The brand was expensive and he was only allowed to have so many thanks to his brothers nagging. He had just lit it too. He didn’t care that he was drenched head to toe and getting wetter thanks to Puppy’s dog-like shaking. All he cared about was his poor, poor cigarette. May it rest in peace.   
  
“Cash?” Puppy wheezed suddenly, laughter shaking his shoulders. Small, barely audible giggles escaping from his fanged mouth. “Cash, why didn’t we just ‘port home?” Once he finished, Puppy started howling in laughter. Trying in vain to keep himself up using one of the support beams but slid to the floor anyway.    
  
Cash stared at him open mouthed. The son of a bitch was right. Sighing, he joined his boyfriend on the floor and leaned against Puppy’s still shaking form.    
  
“Well, we’re stupid. But it ain't all bad. Look” Nudging his boyfriend until Puppy looked up, Cash pointed to the part of the sky visible from their splayed position. A rainbow had already formed under the sun and rain. “Not a bad date, right?” Cash turned his head and lifted Puppy’s chin with his fingertips. They met in the middle with a soft clack. Their teeth bumping and rubbing until Puppy yielded to Cash’s prodding tongue.    
  
Yea, not a bad date at all.    



	10. Cooking-BloodSugar- gift for Vex-bittys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another funny chapter! When baking goes wrong!

“Brother? I ...don't think we did this right” Sugar leaned away from the monstrosity he and Blood had managed to bake. Their fun boyfriend baking time had turned into a horror show rapidly.    
  
They had both thrown in things they thought would taste good in a cake. Their hunger had gotten the best of them, again. They hadn’t even considered what the other had been throwing in. Sugar could even vaguely remember a bottle of ketchup, a meatball and those delicious gummy bear snacks they both had a craving for during late night snackings.    
  
“Sug’ why’s it black? Thought it was a vanilla cake?” Blood whispered to his brother. Honestly he felt like any sudden movement and the cake might just attack them.    
  
“Brother! You can’t just ask a cake why it’s black! I’m sure it's fine. I am, after all, a master chef!” Sugar carefully cuts the cake and sweat drops at the fact smoke starts to billow out of it. “Don’t even ask why it’s smoking brother. That’s rude as well” He pointedly avoids eye contact but pauses halfway through removing the slice. The plastic cake knife had run into something solid inside the supposedly soft pastry.    
  
“Blood...Brother I think there is something inside the cake”   
  
Their heads bumped each other for space to peer into the dark crevices of the cake. White fur and dizzy eyes met them!   
  
“It’s the damn dog!” screams Blood, pointing a finger at the cake threateningly. They had thrown the dog in the cake and baked it! At his shout the dogs theme blasts through the kitchen and the fiend shoves his legs through the side of the cake. Taking off in a quick scuttle the Annoying Dog rampages through the kitchen howling while eating chunks of cake off it’s own fur. With a wild dive under and past Sugar’s skirt he breaks through the window and makes off into the night leaving both brothers covered in paw prints, crumbs and in Blood’s case, disappointed he didn’t get to try their masterpiece.    
  
“Perhaps we should follow the recipe closer next time…” Sugar whispers trying in vain to clean his frosting splattered glasses.    



	11. Finding/Adopting- Fell bros being bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can also blame Vex-bittys are her Possumbility story for this.

“Red...Sans...Brother...please tell me what is that” Edge could feel the headache building right behind his eyes. The sight before him was searing itself into his mind. This was not at all what he meant when he told Red he had to get a hobby, learn responsibility, anything besides laying on the couch and eating junk.  
  
“This is Boss jr. He’s my new baby” Red replies. He doesn’t even bother looking up from where he is feeding an infinitesimally small ,very naked and pink, baby opossum. The hairless thing chewing frantically at the rubber nipple that oozed out the delicious nutritious milk it needed to grow.   
  
Yes, there went the headache. Sitting down and burying his face into his hands, Edge takes a fortifying breath.   
  
“Sans that is not a baby. Well, technically it is a baby but it is not YOUR baby. It is a possum! A POSSUM! Where did you find a BABY POSSUM?!” Edge can’t help his voice from raising at the end of his tirade. There was a rodent in his home! A pest! And for once it wasn’t his sibling!  
  
Red shushes the baby when it begins to freeze and squeak frantically at edge’s shouting. Shooting his brother with a glare he turns his body away and makes an astounding similar chitter to the baby but more soothing and less frantic. The fool just spoke Possum! And it worked! The infant went right back to suckling at the bottle calmly.   
  
“You’re damn right he’s a possum. He’s also mine and you’re just gonna have to deal with it.”  
  
He was supposed to be lazy! Make up an excuse, bring home another rock, hell get a fish and call it goldy. This…? Edge needed a drink.  
  
Boss Jr...for fucks sake.   
  
  



	12. The Perfect Gift- Spicyhoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is desperate and Edge is a master strategist.

Stretch couldn’t help but to be annoyed despite the festive atmosphere. He and Edge were hosting this year's Christmas party at their home but it felt like Stretch couldn’t pin his boyfriend down for one minute.    
At first, he thought maybe Edge was just busy playing a good host but as soon as Stretch would approach, Edge would take off from the room. Maybe he was paranoid but it almost seemed that everyone else was getting in his way too.   
  
At the punch bowl, at the condiment area, hell even in the hallway to his own room he was accosted by one of his friends who wanted to talk to him over some inane things. Stretch just wanted to get his boyfriend under one of the mistletoes he had boobytrapped at each doorway. Everyone else got to snog their mates damnit!   
  
Angrily, he made his way to the kitchen to get some of the harder alcohol he knows was hidden in there. Edge kept moving it but Stretch knew his boyfriend’s inner workings.   
  
“Oof” Knocked from his inner musings he ran into a solid form. Looking up he took in Edge’s familiar face. Dark red eyes surrounded by smoky eyeliner and a vibrant red dress adorned his dark crimson ecto body. Blinking Stretch noticed a new adornment. Around Edge’s neck was a bright honey orange bow. The same color as Stretch magic.    
  
“I swear I wasn’t going to-” He was interrupted.    
  
“Quiet. Stretch, Papyrus of Underswap, will you accept me as your gift this year and for however long you’ll have me” Edge announced clearly into the suddenly silence room. He then pointed up. Stretch’s gaze followed the pointing finger to a Mistletoe he hadn’t remembered placing but nestled between it’s leaves was a brilliantly gleaming silver ring.    
  
Edge, Edge was proposing to him. Gifting himself to Stretch forever. With a jubilant yell, Stretch swooped Edge into his arms with a rib crushing hug and a near painful kiss. Everyone started to clap and celebrate their new engagement.    
  
Everything made sense, from the distractions to the dodging. He was being set up and everyone was on it. He was too happy to be mad.    



	13. Carrying- classicBBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans giving his pregnant mate some loving attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has skelepreg/mpreg if you dont like it please move on~

“Does that feel better Babe” Sans questioned his mate. Poor Slim had been reduced to a baby punching bag. His large belly swollen from their child had begun to distend and move according to their little ones moods. Tiny hands and feet kicking and batting at Slim’s bones every day until they found out how to soothe the inner beast.   
A gentle massage from their daddy.   
  
Applying some more scented oil to his palms, Sans smoothed his hands across the bottom of Slim’s swell. He rubbed soft circles from the bottom up. Sans paid extra attention to every little lump or soft tap. Possibly an elbow or knee but soothed back into place with gentle strokes.    
  
Slim was in bliss. He didn’t have a bladder or any other organs but having his insides curved stomped by their baby was brutal. He was bloated, hungry and tired all the time. The magic that gathered at his joints constantly ached and he was either sad or angry with no in between. Despite his emotional roller coaster he loved his still unborn child and his loving mate who was talking to his belly in a calming tone. Telling their child to be nicer to ‘Mommy’ and that he hopes they get it all out now because he was too old to be chasing a wild rascal.    
  
“It feels amazing Love and we both know that's an empty threat” Slim sleepily mumbled. The soothing lavender scent and repetitive motions bringing him into a state of calm zen. I was so grateful that the machine malfunctioned. That he and his brother had a chance to have a calm life here on the surface with no kill or be killed. So incredibly happy he found a loving mate and that together they were bringing a new life into this wonderful world.    
  
Sans shushed him playfully. Telling him to not out him to their future overlord. The tiny terror that will be their baby. They were going to spoil them rotten but raise them right. It was funny. They had already raised a baby before, their brothers. But both were still terrified of this. At least they had each other.    
  
Slim finally allowed his mind to drift off when he felt teeth press sweetly against his middle.    
  



	14. Cuddles- berrybush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of Sanses in a pile

There was a common trend among Sanses. It really matters little what verse you came from or what you went through, Science and stars were special to you. It became that every Friday night the Sanses would congregate to the biggest television set and cuddle together to watch some show or other.    
Their limbs would tangle and they would all snack and talk about their week. It was soothing, warm and entertaining.    
  
Stretch, the Underswap Papyrus, began to call them to a berry bush after walking in on them one day all cuddled in a ball. That name they enjoyed even though only two of them technically had “berry” in their name.    
“I like him. He’s enthusiastic” Blue commented with a loud yawn from his spot in Black’s side. He was using his counterpart's hip like a pillow. Black for his part was propped up on several pillows and resting his feet on Red’s lap while Red and Sans spooned slightly in front of them.    
  
Today's show was a human scientist named “Bill Nye”. He really spoke with vigor and seems to enjoy everything he was doing. Despite that, Blue found himself dozing off. He nuzzled his head more into Black’s tummy and inhaled his sweet but spicy scent. Whatever tension he had, left as soon as Black started massaging his skull. Another hand papped him on the leg. Peeking one eye open he met the soft fuzzy eyelights of the original Sans.    
Holding a palm out to him, Sans crawled over despite Red’s whining at being moved. Now chest to chest they shared Black’s side and belly. They pressed together yawning. Red’s growling not disturbing them even when he settled himself behind Blue to spoon him instead.    
  
They’ll finish watching in the morning.    



	15. Oblivious crush- Venomberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are both idiots.

Just when Black felt all hope was lost and he would never achieve victory, Blue would smile and he would try again...and again. He  **had** tried again and again leaving him here with his Brother.    
  
“Bro listen, he’s too innocent. Let it go” Slim slurred out. He had taken his younger brother out to the local watering hole to get drunk off their ass on cheap beer and whatever else he could get his hands on. Poor Black was having not a speck of luck when it came to his new goal in life.    
  
Getting Blue to date him.    
  
“Have ya tried just, asking him” Slim questioned. He raised his hand for the bartender to send down another round. Black was getting there but he wasn’t black out yet. He had a plan to set up.   
  
“Coursh! As-asked him and, and he wash like yash! Lets uh let's train!” Black hiccuped around his bottle. The small Sans looked up dreamily with a whimsical sigh. “He wash so strong. Li-lifted a bolder! But, he thou-thought was training with FRIENDS!” Black’s happy look morphed into a grimace before he wailed and downed his new bottle of booze in one swig.    
  
“He’s sho cool Paps. Smart and pre-PRETTY. I wa-wanna hug him and and COLLAR hIM.” Black was spitting straight facts at Slim. Blue was everything Black ever dreamed in a person. From his bright smile and caring personality, to his overwhelming strength both physically and mentally. He also wasn’t afraid to stand toe to toe with Black, had even flipped him over his shoulder like he was nothing when Black had tried to grab him during an argument on their first meeting. Like that, he had been smitten and it only grew from there.    
  
“Wanna marry him Papy. Gonna be hi-his wife! AN aND have his babies! Lots of babies” Blach pledged this. Went on a full tangent on how their wedding was gonna be, how many kids, and even their names. He had no idea that Slim was recording him. If flirting didn’t work, gifts or dates then maybe his brother’s loving, if drunk, words would get through to the sweet creampuff.    
  
They would make some damn cute babies.    
  
In a bar not that far off, Slim’s partner in crime the Underswap Papyrus was recording his own brother lament on how much he wanted Black to make the first move.    



	16. kemonomimi- swapfell bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two little bunnies grooming

Baby Bunny Black was so angry he could stomp his feet! Again his big brother rolled in their fresh bedding and got all the bits stuck to his fur. Even in his ears, in his chest poof, even his tail, bits sticking out and Big Bunny Slim was always too lazy to clean himself!   
  
However would they get adopted if Slim looked like some wild hare!   
  
Nibbling at Slim’s ears Black chuffed again angrily. His brother just calmly chewed at his strawberry, probably enjoying Black’s suffering. Thumping the side of Slim’s head with one tiny back paw, Black pulled out a massive pine shaving from under his brother’s arm. How did it even get in his fur like that!   
  
He crawled too and fro across his brothers broad back. Undoing a knot here, smoothing a tuft there until Slim was a perfectly coiffed bunny. Now it was Black that was a disheveled, panting mess. His precious silky fur tangled in bunches, knots and burrs! His ears practically in knots from his crawling adventure. He found himself whining. Baby Bunny Black was tired! But how could he sleep looking like this? What if their destined owner comes to get them and see’s how messy he looks?   
  
Thankfully he had Big Brother Slim!   
  
Black found himself pinned by one large paw while a tongue pressed itself over his head and between his ears. Large teeth nibbling at his scalp gently and a sniffling nose pressed to his cheeks. The repetitive and familiar motions lulling the furious bunny into a light doze until he was left belly up. His pink beans in the air for his brother to coo at and his tiny mind dreaming of fresh berries, sweet hay and warm brother to snuggle to in their future home.    
  
All to be repeated the next time their bedding was changed. Slim so did enjoy watching his brother get riled up.


	17. Embarrassing secret- just Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard feeling when you have no SOUL to feel with. It's hard to understand too. 
> 
> But...
> 
> But Papyrus makes it just a bit easier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the mind of a child who has suffered.
> 
> (first time writing flowey I think)

Flowey hated it. Hated him.    
  
Papyrus.   
  
The skeleton was so full of himself. Naive and stupid. How could someone believe all the nonsense he believed. How could he not see how fake Flowey’s smiles were? Papyrus trusted without question whatever Flowey told him, even if he ended up hurt in the end.    
  
Listened to his stories.   
  
Nodded at his lies.   
  
Looked at him with that same stupid face. All wide eyed and smiling.   
  
It made….it made Flowey hurt. It made him change.   
  
His plastic smile would soften, his eyes would feel warmth, and he could smell phantom things that reminded him of home.    
  
It was embarrassing. Being with Papyrus made Flowey hurt in his chest. Where he was empty.    
  
He made Flowey feel like he had a SOUL again.   
  
Papyrus...Papyrus really was cool wasn’t he?   



	18. Late night cravings- Classic bbq (some venomhorror)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of day 13
> 
> Sans goes the extra mile

You could ask Sans, “Hey Sans, what brought you to your brother in law’s kitchen at 2AM, on a Tuesday night waiting for enchiladas?” And, he could tell you his life story on how he fell in love, got married, expecting a child and just how damn crazy cravings were. But in short, his mate was hungry and only his brother’s enchiladas would calm the beast.    
  
So he rolled out of bed, kissed his beaming mate and plodded his way down the block to where Black, said Mate’s brother lived, to bang on his door until he woke up. Oh, was Black furious, then worried, then deadpan, then accepting. Let Sans in and settle the poor half dead skeleton on the kitchen chair while he made fresh food. He had no leftovers to give, his own hungry mate eating everything on his plate every time. Said hungry Mate scratching the wound on his head and asking them what's going on. Heckling Sans when he learned the truth and settled in to keep them company.    
  
Have you ever heard the joke of three skeletons in a kitchen? Yea, Sans hasn’t either.    
  
“He’s got you whipped huh?” Horror asked him from across the table. The Horrortale Sans smiling at him good naturedly. “Least the kid knows where the best grub is, right babe?” The look he gave Black’s back could only be described as smitten, over the moon, utterly in love. If it wasn’t that Black hated being interrupted in the middle of cooking his famous enchiladas, Horror would be kissing the smaller skeleton senseless.    
  
Rising to the friendly ribbing, Sans winked and mimed having a rounded stomach, “Yep. He’s got me whipped. Just like Black will have you by the neck when he’s knocked up” Sans laughed at Horror’s dopey smile and Black’s sputtering. He found himself being shoved out the door with a hand full of Tupperware filled with hot steaming food.    
  
Whistling, Sans made his way home. Grinning at the fresh gossip he had for Slim when he got home. He definitely saw that calculating look in Black’s eyes. His babybones might just have a cousin playmate soon.    
  
“Babe I’m home and I brought yummies” Sans called when he entered the door. He honestly expected to find himself mauled by his ravenous mate but instead took in the absolutely precious sight before him. His mate had fallen asleep on the couch wrapped around his tummy with a tender look on his face.    
  
Sans sighed fondly and put the food on the kitchen counter. They could reheat it in the morning. 


	19. Sharing a bed- Sansgore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff between a King and his much smaller Judge

He was...so soft.  
  
Sans had to resist the urge to rub his hands up and down the arms caging him in. Some time throughout the night, Asgore had pressed himself against Sans’ back and curled himself tightly around the diminutive skeleton. Much of him was covered in luscious fur that tickled his bones where they found their way under his clothes. Only his face and arms were free of the fur cocoon and Sans was in heaven. The heady scent of musk and magic, the comforting heat, even the occasional rumble that started somewhere deep in Asgore’s chest like a purr that would shake him down to the core left Sans a relaxed heap. 

  
If you had told Sans he would find heaven tonight in another’s arms he would have asked how much he spent. Never would he have imagined pulling the small straw alongside old fluffybuns meant that he would have to share the bed with his former Boss and King.  
They had laughed it off, assured everyone it was fine. Sans avoided Toriel’s all knowing gaze and wondered how she managed to pull this off. Or even how she knew.  
  
Sans was drawn to Asgore as far back as he could remember. His gentle nature and kind smiles comforted Sans in unmeasurable ways. But, ever the pussy, Sans had said nothing about how he felt. Sans couldn’t even fathom how he would extract himself from here and play it off in the morning.  
He stiffened when he felt Asgore move. The large head moving down to nuzzle itself into the crook of Sans’s neck.  
  
“Sans…”  
  
Sans stiffened. Did asgore know he was awake?!  
  
“I can only tell you this while you sleep. I am too cowardly to tell you otherwise. I have deep feelings for you…” Sans felt the body shudder a moment. “ I know that after all I have done, I am not worthy of yo-”  
  
“Y-yes you are!” The words forced themselves free from behind his teeth. “I like you too!” It was a mad flail but Sans managed to turn himself around and nearly slapped his hands on each of Asgore’s cheeks to look him in the eye. But if you’re in for a penny you’re in for a pound. Mustering his strength, Sans pulled himself up and all but slammed his mouth to Asgores.  
The same strong arms that cradled him a moment ago now held him tightly to a muscled chest.  
  
Thank the stars for sharing beds!  
  
(And Toriel)


	20. Neighbors- PuppyMoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on, admit it. If he's a puppy, then hes gotta be a cat

Cash wasn’t in the business of lying to himself. He admits freely that he was a stalker. A good stalker, not those creepy ones mind you. He just didn’t know how the hell he was supposed to approach his fucking Disney Princess of a neighbor.    
  
He swore to fuck that animals came up to his neighbor and would eat from the palm of his hand, feral or not. He even had a garden filled with fucking butterflies. Fucking, butterflies. The boy probably had hummingbirds too. They aren't even local.    
  
But stars damn if he wasn’t the cutest fucking thing that Cash had ever had the pleasure of laying his eye on. And, if Cash didn’t spend most of his time hiding in his neighbor's tree staring at him dreamily…   
  
He wasn’t being weird, he swears. He wants to date this guy. Take him home and shower him in gifts. He wants that smile his neighbor gives the animals directed to him. It made his insides hurt but not at the same time.    
  
If only Cash knew that Puppy was fully aware of him in the tree, awkward in his stalking. Purple does not blend in with green, not at all. Puppy was nervous at first. He wasn’t a people person, he liked his animals, he liked his flowers and even got his groceries delivered instead of going on his own. He felt tempted to call his brother to come handle the situation but one day he made a connection.   
  
Cash was like an old feral cat, desperate for touch but burnt enough to stay back and watch. To be truthful, he was kinda cute too. For once Puppy took the first step. He plucked the prettiest flower in the garden and went up to the tree. Watched without laughing as his neighbor who was so much like a cat fell from the tree, but still landed on his feet perpetuating the comparison, and stared at him with a blush.    
  
With a shaking hand, Puppy offered him the flower and whispered, “Would you like to be friends?”


	21. Sick Partner- swapfell bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black pushed himself too hard but masks have to be kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put some of my swapfell HC in here

“Just keep your head down Bro. I’ll get us home” Slim said. He looked around to make sure no one was watching them. If anyone found out Black was sick and out of his mind with fever, the fools would attack hoping to take out the tiny monster that held too much power in the town. They didn’t sacrifice so much and live through hell to have some wretched garbage take them out now and ruin all they worked for.    
  
While Slim would shortcut home, if Black disappears for a few days they would attract too much attention. He needed to think of a plan. Something to warn the other monsters off from asking any question. The idea came to him quickly. Black had little time to wait. The small form was huddled against his leg using meager strength to keep themselves from falling.    
  
Quickly, Slim hooked the chain that was always in his brother's pocket around the tight collar he always wore around his neck. Scratching at his face and clothes until the seems tore and marrow tricked from the indents. He looked roughed up.    
Hanging his head low he donned his most dead eyed stare and picked his brother up.   
  
From the distance it would look like Black had beaten Slim for misbehaving and then forced his brother to carry him through the town so all could see his humiliation. He could feel Black shiver against his chest, the callosed bones rattling under heavy armor.    
  
Slim began his march. Already planning how to take care of his sibling once they were in the safety of their home. A shower to warm up, so medicine and, if Black could stomach it, some soup. He would spend every waking minute caring for his beloved sibling. Everyone else would think Black was punishing him.   
  
But that was part of life in Swapfell. Smoke and Mirrors.


	22. Gardening- Horrorcrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way to save the harvest!

“Horror, Horror Sweety, give me the basket.” Farmer made hands at his pouting mate who was cradling the empty strawberry basket to his chest like a newborn infant. “We’ve talked about this Love. Don't worry, I got it handled.” He smiled when Horror gave up the basket with a whimper. Before Horrow could retreat, Farmer grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. He led them to the nearest strip of bushes.   
  
Normally, Horror wasn’t allowed to help harvest. It wasn’t his fault but, Horror would begin to ‘snack’ while harvesting and by the time they reached the end of the row his basket was empty and his tummy full. Normally, Farmer was alright with this, except the incident with the pumpkin he was growing for the state fair. Farmer stills swear he would have won over old Peony but the pumpkin sure did make a grizzly looking jack o’ lantern. Like a beast attacked it.    
  
So Farmer came up with a plan. These were their personal crops. Ones they grew for their own household and not the ones they sold to keep the farm running so he had a bit of leeway.    
Tugging Horror down to kneel down next to him. The despondent skeleton looking at Farmer in confusion and sadness. All these berries and he cant have them yet.    
  
“Trust me Love” Farmer winked and leaned forward. He gripped one lusciously ripe berry and twisted it off the vine. Depositing it in the basket to his mates dismay. Farmer smirked. How adorable the tiny whine had been. This time when he plucked the berry off the vine he held to Horror’s teeth. “One for the basket and one for you. It works!” It took a moment for Horror to understand. The head wound not stopping him per say but slowing him down at times to understand things.   
  
Oh, but the elation was beautiful. Horror’s red eyelight gaining a bright pinkish sheen to it. Jagged jaws opening to delicately take the berry from Farmers rough hands. With a deep rumbling groan Horror began to chew the berry, closing his eyes to saver a ripe, not rotting fruit. He would never get used to it.   
  
By the time he opened his eyes again, another berry had been deposited in the basket and then one brought once more to his teeth.    
  
Farmer had to be a genius. One for the basket and one for Horror! Amazing! The pumpkins were gonna make it this year!


	23. Stuck together- Spicy Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes your boyfriend is velcro

Sometimes Stretch got into...a mood to put it in simple terms. He wasn’t upset, nor angry. There was just a deep, SOUL deep, need for him to be close to his mate. Not the kind of close that came from being in the same space but feeling his mate against him. There was no satisfying him. Stretch would describe it as starting with an itch along his arms. A feeling of cold that would slither up his limbs and scratch horribly until it settled in his chest like a lead weight. Like he would never feel warmth again and the only way to fight it off was to feel someone, anyone else.    
  
He would at first tap it down with Blue’s amazing hugs or the occasional romp with a friend. The itch would leave for a while, the small touches and warmth carrying him on through another day but inevitably it would come back.    
  
Thankfully all that had changed.   
  
Stretch had tried to hide his inner cold from his mate but Edge was not one to be deterred and demanded to know why his Mate would walk around looking half starved and dazed. When Stretch explained everything, Edge had laughed and tutted at his Mate for keeping something so easily fixable from him.    
  
From that day one when Stretch’s limbs would itch and he would feel the weight in his chest he would find his Mate who would bring him into his arms. It didn’t matter what Edge was doing, from cleaning or cooking, to working on his paperwork or making phone calls he would take his Mate with him. Carry him in his arms or settle the lanky skeleton on his lap.    
Stretch would soak in the sheer heat that Edge released. The burning hot magic that made the Fell skeleton’s core. It would scorch his bones and lift him up into a state of euphoria. Nothing but strong arms wrapped around him and his Mates scent in his nose. Stretch was never cold again. 


	24. Terms of endearment- reader/cherry coral bitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some bitty softness

“I love you Kitten.” They say with a kiss to your forehead. But he is not small and fluff. He is fierce and brave! Though he is very cute. He admits this. No one else saw how amazing he was for so long until they came by. They made him feel wanted and warm. He may not be a kitten but he does feel himself purr.   
  
“Be careful Honey” They call him Honey so casually. He sometimes doesn’t feel very sweet. More sour and tart than anything else. It frustrated him sometimes that he couldn’t just speak what was on his mind. His tongue would twist and his cheeks would flare and he’d snap more like a wasp then a honeybee. But they would smile at his stinging. They were more honey than him.   
  
“My little Cherry Pie” They would croon the endearment while tickling his belly until he would laugh and flail. When you said it, he didn’t mind being a cherry. Though he cried more often and his fingers were round and soft he was perfect in your eyes. Isn’t there a saying about pies and eyes? He didn’t know. He was happy.   
  
“Fo-for you m-my Love!” He would call them. Fiddling his hands and holding his tail. He would offer them one of his shinies and melt when their face would explode in wonder at receiving such a priceless gift. He didn’t mind giving them anything from his hoard because they were the ones that were truly priceless. He loved them most of all.    



	25. Compromise: Sansriel, sansgore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darn those politics

  
This was something Sans never thought he would experience in his life. People actually fighting over his time.    
  
He was Sans, the friend, the jokester, the guy for favors. People came by on their time and obviously he wasn’t doing anything with his so he was always up to lend a hand or two.    
So when he was approached by both Toriel and Asgore over possibly dating them, separately there was still some tension there, he was a bit speechless to put it in layman’s terms. He wasn’t gonna say no. Hell no, he wanted in on this. He had a crush on Toriel since their first joke and honestly, Asgore was such a part of his life that he never knew exactly when the crush started but it was deeply entrenched when he realized.    
  
What he wasn’t expecting was problems to arise so soon after they started dating. He would be with one and the other would call and ask to spend time together or he would open the door to find the two sizing each other up. What he should have suspected was how they resolved this issue.    
  
They went diplomatic.   
  
“Alright so we have alternating weekends and holidays. We share him on his birthday as well. If we need to exchange days we converse on it and see if the other is available and Sans is agreeable, yes?” Toriel spoke up. She lifted her head from the papers and eyed Asgore from over her half moon spectacles. They were sitting face to face with a desk between them and Sans laying on a mound of pillows at their side. The most precious of trophies.   
  
He had been situated there with snacks and blankets before the talks started. Each of the goat monsters gave him gentle pets and kisses until he was a flustered and dizzy mess. They were always so very gentle with him. Sans actually found it so flattering that the estranged couple would work with each other so peacefully just to spend time with HIM. (He was working on his self esteem. They were very encouraging and firm on that)   
  
“Agreeable. Did you include his family time in it as well?” Asgore tilted the papers to look at the chart. Toriel’s elegant handwriting is very clear. “Ah, I see you did. Marvelous. You always were very good with this” At this he motioned over to the papers. Asgore might have been the King but Toriel was his Queen had been his pillar.    
  
Toriel had snorted at his question slightly insulted but blushed just faintly at the compliment. Their eyes met awkwardly and Sans smiled. Honestly, he felt kind of bad they were putting so much work on his schedule and sharing his time when inevitably they would all be together. He could see it. He didn’t need to be a judge to see the love that was still between them.    
  
Sans settled back into the blankets and pillows he was entombed in. Letting their combined scents cocoon him. Soon enough he hoped it would be two sets of strong arms wrapped around him. 


	26. Kisses-blood/sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses and kisses

A kiss to the forehead. Sans plopped his teeth on his newborn brother’s skull. He cradled the babbling babybones to his chest and beamed up at his father. He was a big brother now and had to take his duties very seriously! “I love Papyrus” He had crowed into the air, telling all who would listen his unending love for his sibling.   
  
Their next kiss was to the nose. Papyrus was crying and his father had spent hours trying to calm the toddler down. The little one was just too tired and upset to do anything but cry, not rest. Sans was worried over his little brother who was so orange in the face and angry. His little fist balled and flailed in the air. Their father looked exhausted and close to tears. On the next pass from his father's pacing, Sans motioned him to bend down and placed a kiss right on Papyrus’ nose and inflated his cheeks to hopefully make him laugh. It had worked.    
  
Everyday before school, Sans would kiss his brother’s cheek and hand him his lunch. After their father passed, Sans became Papyrus’s caretaker. He would wake him up for school, get him dressed and bid him goodbye at the door with a freshly packed lunch and a kiss to the cheek. Every day of the year even when Papyrus was older and towered over him, when he went to guard duty instead of school, and he would bend down for his kiss. Sans would gladly give it to him.   
  
Their next kiss was somber. They were so hungry but there wasn’t any food in the fridge and the supply train came empty. Their traps had not been sprung and no humans to be seen. Papyrus began to gnaw at his fingertips. His crooked teeth scraping at the bone until small droplets of marrow would bubble up for him to suckle down to ease the hunger in his belly. Sans would kiss each finger after wrapping them tightly in bandages. He would admonish his brother and lay him to bed before spending the whole night in the woods hoping to find something for them to eat.   
  
Their most important kiss came much later. They were no longer Sans and Papyrus but Blood and Sugar. They were on the surface with plenty of food to eat and friends to play with. They were warm and safe and their past was firmly behind them. Their next kiss was on the teeth. Sugar coming up to his brother in his brand new dress that fit his newly acquired curves just right. That night they talked about everything and knew that there was no other in the world for them but each other.    



	27. Promise- no pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets his tiny brother for the first time, continuation of chapter 2

“Gently Sans. Sit down and you’ll hold him” Gaster smiled at his son’s excitement. It took a few years after his first success but, finally little Papyrus came into fruition. The Babybones was freshly cleaned after being extracted from his incubation tube and already staring at the world with glittering sockets.    
Gaster couldn’t believe he had managed to make a second son. Papyrus was already showing how healthy he was. His uncoordinated legs jerking in the swaddling cloth that his arms had already escaped from.    
  
“Before I give him to you Sans, do you remember what we spoke about?” Gaster said, watching his son settle himself on the corner of the couch and hold his arms in the ‘baby holding position’ Gaster taught him.    
  
“Yep! Papyrus is a baby, that means he’s delicate. I promise with all my SOUL to love and take care of him, no matter what” Sans recited his promise to Gaster. Since he was old enough, Gaster had instilled into him just how important promises were. Sans afterall, was a promise given life by Gaster and his love for his departed mate.   
  
Smiling, Gaster bent down and helped Sans hold his infant brother properly. Support under the head and bottom until Papyrus was nestled close to Sans chest. Already the size difference between the two was noticeable. Papyrus would grow to be tall as an adult but poor Sans with his lower hp would probably inherit Gaster’s mate’s height.    
  
“Hi Paps. I’m your big brother Sans and I...I” Sans started to tear up partially through his words. “I promise to love you always and, and take care of you and be th-the best big brotheeeerr” Sans wrapped his thin arms around his brother who just babbled, not understanding what was happening.    
  
Gaster sat himself by his two sons and drew both into his lap. Sometimes he forgets that Sans was still a toddler despite how eloquent he was. He had no doubt they would be fine as long as they had each other.    
  
Afterall, promises were powerful things.   
  



	28. Angst the forbidden fluff- no pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus witnesses the breaking of Sans

Papyrus knew that despite all his egotistical talk he wasn’t infallible. He had been wrong before and he had been wrong then. He genuinely thought the human could do better. He had dreams of the human and him being friends and going on long car rides on the surface. They had felt so real. So, when they came to him covered in dust and holding a knife, Papyrus had full confidence he could convince them to stop.    
  
He even played along and sent the human his best attacks. Applauded them when they dodged and tried his best not to wince when they struck him. He really had thought he was getting through to them until they lunged at him, filled with determination and the next thing Papyrus knew his body was laying next to him and he was but a skull in the snow staring up at a demonic smile. They...they stepped on him. Cushing what was left of him and trekked his dust out of Snowdin and into waterfall.   
Papyrus thought everything would end there. But he came awake to screaming. Heart wrenching howls of complete and utter agony. Calls of ‘why’ and ‘Please’. He opened eyes he should no longer have and looked upon a truly wretched sight.    
  
Sans, his always calm older brother, was collapsed in Papyrus dust holding his scarf to his face and smearing his brother’s remains into his eyes with his tears.   
  
“It’s alright Sans, i’m still here!”   
  
“Don't cry brother!”   
  
“Sans…?”   
  
Sans could not hear him. No matter how much Papyrus screamed for him. Sans could not feel him, not even when Papyrus fell to his knees to embrace his brother. All he could do was watch Sans wrap the scarf around his neck and chase his own end. Sans would follow the human and Papyrus would follow his brother.    
  
When they reached the golden halls, Papyrus stood behind his brother and called out his support. Begged the human to stop. Cried out when he brother was struck and leaned forward to catch the falling body ineffectively. All he could do was pound the floor and beg Sans not to die. Cover the frail, disintegrating body to his immaterial chest and sob for his sibling who was bleeding and dying so very slowly. Suffering but still calling for Paps in his last moment.    
  
“Come on Paps, let's go to Grillby’s. I’ll get you a shake” The voice came from behind him and not from the greyed jacket in front of him. Sans stood behind him with the same warm smile, his hand outstretched and a bright light behind him.    
  
In the golden hall with shining sun and singing birds laid two scraps of fabric. A blue jacket and red scarf. 


	29. Family- no pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reuniting once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 2 and 27

It was impossible to describe how painful it is being written from existence. To feel the very fabric of your body and SOUL being broken down to its most basic materials and then scattered. He never felt the lava of the CORE, only the sting of the void when his consciousness pulled together enough to form a coherent thought.   
  
His very first thought being... his boys.  
  
The small children that ran after him on to the catwalk. Gaster yelling at them to stay back, that it wasn’t safe. Their relieved faces when he calmed the CORE down turning to horror when he lost his footing. Poor Sans using his tenuous Blue magic on Gaster’s SOUL to float him but unable to hold him long enough for Gaster to grab the railing.   
  
That hurt more than his “death”. He thought the faces would haunt him for his entire inexistence until things got worse. He would see glimpses. See his boys struggle as they grew alone in a world that didn’t remember Gaster and by extension them. He saw his fragile Sans raise the exuberant Papyrus into a fine young skeleton. Sans himself being a pillar of strength.   
  
Fragments of him that gathered together like poorly fitting puzzle pieces left to watch windows of his sons, different versions, different timelines, different Gasters. All shattered, all alone and so much pain. His SOUL broke at every tear, every scream, every genocide. He would pray to the angel on every happy ending that it would stay that way.  
  
He would enjoy watching their shenanigans on the surface, call his congratulations with every achievement. Hope without hope when Sans began to work on the machine again.   
Every time they tried and failed, Gaster felt himself drift further into the darkness. So much of him was gone but then one day... light.   
  
Light in a place dark and yet darker. He could see them there. His boys, calling him. Their hands outstretched. The memories coming together. All his missing pieces fitting in place.   
  
Infant Sans being held up to an urn. Sans with his face pressed to an incubation tube looking at the forming Papyrus. Sans holding his brother for the first time and crying. Papyrus taking his first steps. Both their first words.  
  
He took their hands in his and was pulled from the swallowing darkness. His family was together again.   



	30. Dating- Redpuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red trying his best to be a respectable monster for Papyrus.

“Oh fuck, I can’t believe I'm doing this.” Red wheezed out breathlessly. He could not actually believe he was standing in front of a door he had passed countless times before but was only now shaking in his newly shined shoes.   
  
Edge hadn’t let him leave the house looking less than his absolute best. New suit, new tie, new shoes, hell even new bone patterned socks. Edge said that if Red was going to date a Papyrus that he had to at least look like he was worth such a privilege.   
  
Fuck him sideways, date Papyrus. The sweet classic version of his bro that made Red feel like he was worth something. No matter how mean Red had been at first, unwelcoming and rough, Papyrus had brushed off his barbs and smiled at him kindly. Taking everything in stride until one day they were friends and then Red felt something. Something under the hardened shell LV had built around his SOUL. A burning warmth that bloomed and grew to fill his entire chest everytime Papyrus was anywhere near him.   
  
He had been obvious apparently. Sans had pulled him aside one day and gave him the bare bones shovel talk. Warned him not to ever hurt his bro or he’d send him flying back to Underfell with a Blaster. Hell, even Edge gave him the shovel talk. Papyrus was just this shining light to everyone and Red was a flea bitten mongrel trying to find some warmth.   
  
He wasn’t brave, but he was stubborn! He knocked on the door and cursed himself immediately for being so fucking stupid. Fuck oh fuck, was he ok looking? Did he somehow get messed up short cutting over. Were the flowers ok. Amid his freakout the door opened and he heard a delighted gasp.   
  
Papyrus was staring at him with large sparkles in his eyes and palms pressed to his cheeks. He wore a very flattering button down with tight black pants and shoes meant for dancing.   
  
“Here uh, these are for you” Red all but shoved the flowers at Papyrus, bless they weren’t messed up. Red gulped audibly when the flowers were taken in hand and brought up for Papyrus to breathe in before warm eyelights fell on him again but this time with a soft citrine blush. “Are you uh, ready to dance with you know, uh me?” God he was a fucking idiot but Papyrus was still looking at him with a happy smile.   
  
“Yes!”   
  
Red would do anything to keep Papyrus looking at him like that. 


	31. Closure- no pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short but its closure for a pair of siblings

  
“We really messed up a lot, didn’t we?”    
  
When the human left to go join the monsters in the sun, Asriel retreated to the flower bed he and his sibling had died in so long ago. He sat in the middle of the soft patch and waited. Speaking out loud to the other he could not quite see but knew was there.    
  
“We did. We were young and dumb. It wasn’t fair it got left to us to fix” Chara sat next to their sibling. It had been years since their little brother looked like a normal monster again instead of a flower. And, even more years than that since Chara was in a right state of mind to even interact with their sibling.    
Fusion messed them up as much as having no SOUL damaged Asriel.    
  
“No but, we aren’t really kids anymore, are we?” Asriel turned to his brother. Their eyes were so much older than their looks suggested. They were tired, old SOULS. So very tired after everything. “Do you think you can tell me a bedtime story, one last time Chara?”   
  
“Of course. Once upon a time, a Human fell into the Underground…”   
  
Later, if anyone went back to that patch of flowers they would find at the center, a lone golden flower with a golden locket at its base. The SOULS having long since gone to rest. 


End file.
